


Tell Me You’re OK

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Prompt: I had a bad dream about you so now I’m calling to make sure you’re ok
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Tell Me You’re OK

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short to jumpstart my writing again.

It was nearing four in the morning, and his phone wouldn’t stop ringing. Barry, barely out of sleep, reached over to the bedside table and fumbled around before he secured his phone in hand and answered it without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?”

“Quick, Barry, tell me you’re ok.”

“Whu-?”

“Are you ok?”

“What... Hal?”

“Please just tell me you’re ok.”

Barry finally opened his eyes and blearily looked around his room.

“Yes?”

“Oh, thank god.” The relief on Hal’s voice was palpable.

“Hal?” Barry asked. “Why are you calling me at...” Barry moved his phone away from his ear and squinted at it. “...four in the morning?” He yawned and rolled over to his back.

“I... it’s nothing. Just... I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

“Yeah I gathered that. But specifically, ok because?”

A pause, then a cough. “Nothing.”

Barry huffed. “Hal. You woke me up you might as well tell me.”

“I... I had a bad dream.”

Barry almost laughed, but had enough presence of mind to turn it into a cough. “Really.”

A sigh from the other end, and then Hal’s small voice. “It was about you.”

“Oh?”

“I dreamt... well. There was a big doomsday thing happening. Everyone was so busy fighting and then an explosion happened and you were in it.”

“Then?”

“Then I woke up.”

“And first thing you do is call me?”

“I had to make sure it wasn’t some premonition.”

“You really have to stop hanging out with the more magical members of the team.”

“It seemed so real! I just... I dunno man. Just promise me it won’t happen, ok?”

“I can’t promise something that happened in a dream.”

“Jesus just say you’ll be careful.”

This time Barry let the chuckle escape his lips. “You really asking me that when we’re both in the superhero business?”

“Please, Bear.” And there was a tinge of desperation in Hal’s voice that made Barry stop.

“Hal... that dream really got to you, huh?”

A sigh, and then the sound of feet pacing. “Yeah.”

“Wanna tell me why?”

“Because I can’t bear even just the thought of not having you around.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So please, just promise me.”

Barry bit his lower lip. “Hal, I promise you I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Thank you.” The shuffling stopped, and Barry imagined Hal sitting back down on his bed. “Thank you. That’s all I needed to hear. Sorry for waking you up. Good night, bear.”

“Good night Hal.”

The call ended, and Barry stared at his phone a bit before putting it back down on the bedside table. He turned on his side and snuggled into his girlfriend Iris, who sleepily asked, “who was it?”

“Oh, just Hal.”

“What did he need?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

*


End file.
